celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eru Kami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Celes Arca Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Almerie Plains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tama 92 (Talk) 01:07, 28 May 2012 Why not evasion? To answer your ques: Cause gunner has high evasion, I don't need it LOL But I might open it up in the future. Dunno, just see :D Sorry, I closed my window already when your msg came in ^^;; Marine maiden 07:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Ah. Well that explains a lot then. No worries. : Eru Kami 07:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Key Item? Quest Item Required? Eru-san, is' Key Item' and 'Quest Item required' different? I mean as in key item not visible in item inventory list? Cause we're using two different phrase here, kinda confusing... Marine maiden 01:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes Key Item and Quest Item are different. You are right that their main difference is the iniablity to see them through inventory along with the fact that they are on the left hand side of the quest screen when you highlight quests releated to them and you have the item. The reason I put them down as Key Items is due to the fact that the left side says "No Key Item" when the slots are not filled. : Eru Kami 02:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thx Thx for correcting my bad swyping all the time :), and.sorry to still let mistakes on my edits, I think I have made some lil progress tho.. Lol The Zangdar 04:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Anna's alchemy poke* I'll help too in weekend. Btw, just in case you haven't notice. Fighter, Mage and Gunner core is our initial core given by Vitt in the first class change. I don't know if Gunner can equip Fighter/Mage core though... Would be interesting to find out :D Marine maiden 01:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : I know about the cores. Also, no they can't, I already tried lol. When you delete your account, your skill cores get deleted because you cannot store them. Eru Kami 03:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: We can't? *booo* LOL Oh well :p Marine maiden 06:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations of your promotion to be an admin! o(^^o) (o^^)oo(^^o) (o^^)o↖(^ω^)↗ ↖(^▽^)↗ Sorry, Opera doesn't allow me to edit so I just create another one. Chrome is even worse, the editor won't load. Marine maiden 00:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thx. I think you had too much fun with the ascii dance, lol. Have you tried Dolphin? I can get to the source code edit page on it. Eru Kami|talk 03:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm… tried using source code layout in Opera, still work but with a miniscule edit window. Well, better than nothing. Dolphin didn't work, tried clicking the edit function but the page just won't load. I can't even login, seems like the JavaScript parser has messed up. oh and yes, I love ascii emo ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ ╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO! ╰（￣▽￣）╭ Marine maiden 03:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Weird...their are a few more browsers out there, but not as good as opera and dolphin. I know there is a FF one, but it was crap the last time I saw it... Eru Kami|talk 03:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You don't say. I tried uninstalling Opera after my native browser worked last night, but somehow the uninstall process made my phone crashed. Now after uninstallation, my native browser crashed whenever I tried to edit (back to previous behaviour). Lol I'm trying chrome today. I think the ICS native browser had taken something from Opera which is why the editor loaded when Opera was there. Geez… Btw, nice change of layout lol Marine maiden 02:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Dunno. I have never like the Android browser, it doesn't render properly with one of my web programs. As far as the site, not my doing I was asking Zangdar about that one (the favicon and bg were on my list though). Plus if I want to make major site changes, I run it through the forum or Tama first. Prefer everyone to agree versus a mixed bag on things. Eru Kami|talk 02:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry guys, I didn't mean to be intrusive T.T I'm responsible for the web layout & favicon, but they're definitely not done deals. I'm currently experimenting on what does/doesn't look good. On my profile page I mention anyone is welcome to share they're ideas about the appearance of the site. I already discussed this to Tama, too. But sorry about not really majorly announcing the aesthetic change of the wiki. If you have any preferences/ideas please let me know, I want to make something you ALL will like :) AoiPanduH 03:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I didn't mean it to be bad, no worries. It's quite ok actually. I'll comment there tonight after my exam :) Marine maiden 03:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : No worries, I have a picky nature unfortunately. I actually do like the green a little better. IMO though, if you are going make major changes, just create a topic in the forum, that way we can all weigh our opinions before the official edit and that way the number of edits to be made is lower. It will also prevent any problems that may pop up. Eru Kami|talk 04:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : LOL no worries, I appreciate u guys being honest tho, we need that for this wiki :) And I'll keep that in mind thanks. I just created a new forum in case you all want to suggest some ideas about the wiki layout. AoiPanduH 07:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Nice Screen Shots Thanks for adding pics to the status ailments page :DDD Awesomee, now my descriptions aren't so confusing lol Btw, could stop by the forums sometime and check out a few banners/logos i made for this wiki? I need help deciding which one you all will like to see displayed on the homepage. AoiPanduH (talk) 03:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Fluffy images I've put them up in my photobucket placeholder. Just pick anything and use it as you like. Marine maiden 12:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Anna alchemy I see you corrected the front page, do you remember when Anna's alchemy was introduced though ? - tama : It was version 1.5.0. Pretty much when we started the beta. Eru Kami | talk 18:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki linkage I'm thinking that we should just link the fist occurance of the words in the wiki page instead of repeatedly linking all the words appearing in the page. For example if the page has 10 'Gripper' word mentioned, just link the first 'Gripper' the first time it appears. I think it's quite a standard practice too across any wiki. Therefore we can save ourself less trouble (i.e. you and everyone else, I rarely link them after all lmao) Feel free to move this discussion to forum if need to. I just want to know your opinion first ;D Marine maiden 01:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I actually made a blog about this. Eru Kami | talk 02:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Monsters categories Hi, I see you are adding categories to classify monsters, but is it really necessary ? tama_92 | talk 12:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : Yes it is necessary. Eru Kami | talk 02:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, I don't see why but I'll let you do it. tama_92 | talk 13:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC)